The Madness of Shou Tucker
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: What-If Tucker made a different choice that night he decided to try again to make a talking Chimera. But something goes wrong and Tucker quickly regrets his choice. a surprisingly humorous twist that brings a new meaning to the phrase DOG of the military


The Madness of Shou Tucker

The Madness of Shou Tucker

This is a "What-If" story….

What If Tucker had made a different decision in respect to creating a talking Chimera.

"I am at the end of my rope Nina" Shou Tucker said hopelessly as he hugged his daughter in the moonlit room. His assessment was tomorrow and he knew if he were to pass he was going to have to produce something spectacular, but for him to do that, he would have to sacrifice an innocent life. Tucker looked at his daughter and held her close to him, his face in a grimace. "I'm sorry Nina."

Edward Elric was pouring over the stack of Alchemy book on his desk. He yawned looking over his shoulder at the clock. It was well past midnight.

Event though he had just passed his Alchemy exam, he still felt compelled to study as much as he could, taking full advantage of Tuckers library.

Just as Ed picked up another book, he heard the sound of the door opening in the library.

"Hey Al, is that you?" Ed casually voiced not looking behind him.

"I know I said I would go to bed an hour ago but-" Ed stopped as a hand not belonging to his brother gripped his shoulder. Ed jerked his head around and saw Tucker towering over him, an eerie look glazed over his countenance.

"I'm sorry Edward, but it was either you or Nina." before Ed could respond to this odd phrase he felt a painful piercing stab at his neck. His eyes suddenly blurred and saw Tucker withdraw a now empty syringe from his face.

"W-what the H-he-" but Ed couldn't finish his words, The books on the desk started to dance, their bright colors flashing and swirling. Ed closed his eyes and let the colors pull him in.

When Ed woke up again, he felt sick to his stomach, and his head didn't feel any better, he tried sitting up and found he couldn't feel his arms. He gave a start and jerked his head up.

"Easy Edward." he heard the sickening voice of Tucker call somewhere distant. Ed opened his eyes but could only see blurred colored images; the effects of the drug still impairing his vision.

"Tucker, what are you doing!!" Ed rasped out angrily.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Edward, but I am sure you understand that for science to progress, sacrifices must be made." Ed could hear a faint scratching sound. And he forced his eyes to focus. He looked down at himself and saw that he was restrained on a metal table he could see the thick leather straps securing his arms and legs. Ed began to twist his torso, trying to see if he could manage to loosen the restrains. But as he did, there was a sudden shock of pain and he felt his head being forced back down roughly on the table. He looked up staring into the glassed over expression of Tuckers face, who had a firm grip on Eds hair.

"Please don't struggle, Fullmetal. I don't want to hurt you." he said calmly.

"You sick bastard! What do you think your playing at here?" Ed raged then his eyes cleared up and they caught site of a similar metal table right next to him. And what he saw on it made Eds stomach flip and he felt a cold chill sweep over him. It was Alexander, Tuckers dog. It all of a sudden became clear as to what Tucker was about to do. Eds anger instantly vanished leaving sick panic in its place. Shou Tucker seemed to have noticed the change in Eds expression and he released his grip on his hair.

"Now you understand." he said simply and pulled a tray over between the two metal tables. "You see, I had a very difficult decision to make, but in the end, the choice was easy."

"Tucker, please don't do this!" Eds mouth had gone dry as he watched Tucker meticulously draw a few circular lines on a sharp metal scalpel. Ed clenched his fist and jerked at his restrains again, his heart pounding against his chest.

"You cant perform alchemy on a person, its forbidden, even if you succeed the military will find out how you did it…how will you explain my disappearance…you cant-"

Ed suddenly let out a sharp cry of pain as the scalpel suddenly sliced through the air and cut into the skin on his left shoulder.

"Its too late to turn back now Edward, the process has already started."

Ed shuttered in pain as he saw where the cut had been made was glowing with light blue alchemic energy. He looked over to the dog Alexander who had a similar cut that was also glowing.

There was a crackling sound, the dark basement that was serving as Tuckers lab was flooded with light that seemed to be coming from the floor. Ed was sure that was where the transmutation circle had been drawn. Tucker now standing between Ed and Alexander raised his hands above them as the bright light swirled and crackled.

Ed felt helpless as he screamed for Tucker to stop, the sound of rushing wind drowning out his cries. Tuckers hands then slammed simultaneously on Eds chest and the dogs head. Ed shrieked, as white-hot alchemical energy seemed to rip through his core; his muscles spasmed and his bones felt like they were melting, the pain was unspeakable as he felt his very soul tearing away from his flesh. For a split moment, his mind wondered if this is what Al had felt that night his body had been ripped away from him. Those were Eds last conscious thoughts as the unbearable pain finally pushed him into unconsciousness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alphonse had been in the guest bedroom in Tuckers mansion patiently waiting for Ed to come to bed. He himself never actually got tired, but it had become his habit to lie down in the bed provided for him and look restful, well as restful as a suit of armor can look.

It was now 3:00 and Ed had still not returned. Al stood up and decided he should check on his brother. He was certain he had fallen asleep with his face in a book.

As he headed down the hallway, he was almost sure he could hear odd sounds coming from the door leading to the basement lab of Shou Tucker. Al paused at the door.

'_Surly Tucker would not be working at this hour_.' He thought, then at that moment the door to the lab burst open.

"Brother!" Al squeaked in surprise as he saw a wild eye Edward looking disheveled stumble from the basement. "Brother!, what were you doing in Tuckers lab? Why are you always getting into trouble!" But Ed didn't answer, instead he looked at Al, his eyes still wild he then started running toward Al and jumped on top of him knocking him to the floor. Alphonse was shocked as he then watched as Ed opened his mouth and started licking his armor with an unusually large tongue.

"Ed, what's wrong with you, your acting like a-" but before he could finish there was a loud scream and Tucker came running out of his lab, a large chunk of fabric was missing from the seat of his pants.

"T-tucker…what-" but Tucker had already disappeared down the hallway. Al then saw Alexander tearing up the stairs out of the lab, a piece of torn fabric matching Tuckers pants in his jaw, the dog looked up at Al and opened his mouth.

"Al!, which way did that Bastard go!?…When I get my hands on him I'm gonna rip his lungs out with my bare teeth!!" the dog said clearly in Edwards voice.

"Ed!?." Al interjected in a high-pitched voice. But before he could say more the dog that clearly housed Eds soul suddenly took off down the hall as he had picked up Tuckers scent.

"I'll teach that miserable bastard to use ME like a lab rat!!" Al heard Eds voice echo. He sighed feeling sick as he picked up the still happy licking dog-brained human body off the floor.

"Come on Alexander. lets go for a walk." Al sighed.


End file.
